


enharmonic:

by animeheroine



Category: Pokemon
Genre: Angst, F/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeheroine/pseuds/animeheroine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>N loves Touko. He desperately wishes for her to love him back, but with his psychotic mood swings it's hard to believe she'll ever trust him enough to love him. With a greater, unstoppable force coming between the two, is there even a point in trying?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking on this story and I hope I don't disappoint! This is my first time using "Archive of our Own" and I'm still trying to get around with it~ Thanks!

**enharmonic:**

 **Prologue**

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

 **Stupidity caused this mess.**

 **Stupidity will make you pay.**

 **Stupidity will hurt you.**

" _I am here for you._

 _I will never hurt you._

 _If you are ever lost, I will always find you."_

 **Dark, teal and full of emotion.**

 **Icy, blue and full of hate.**

 **Bright, purple and full of thoughts of a new world.**

" _Tell me how to save a life,_

 _When all hope is lost_

 _And you're barely clinging on…"_

 **A savior.**

 **A pessimist.**

 **A selfish being.**

" _Tell me how to love like you,_

 _Because my heart is cold_

 _And I need your warmth…"_

 **Misperception.**

 **Resentment.**

 **Rejection.**

" _Tell me what I'm supposed to do,_

 _Because I've never_

 _Felt this way before…"_

 **Memories of something created before, nowhere to be found, wandering alone in the space above.**

 **Memories of something created now, hoping to be destroyed, never leaving her mind.**

 **Memories of something to be created soon, not yet discovered, drifting in and out of his head.**

" _I need you._

 _You need me._

 _Why don't you just give into this perfect harmony?"_

" _ **Perfection is a virtue.**_

 _  
**Corruption is a vice.**   
_

_  
**But what is in between?"**   
_

**[end of prologue: perspective]**

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **enharmonic:**

**enharmonic:**

 **Chapter One**

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

" _A…B…C…D…E…F…G…H…I…J…K…L…M…N…"_

" _N…N…N…"_

" _What's…after…N…?"_

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

"I'll give you another chance, Touko," N said softly. "We don't have to fight." He had just defeated four of her six Pokémon easily.

The female trainer shook her head confidently, a huge smile on her face. "I've been waiting for this! For the longest time, I've always wanted to beat you for good!" She threw out a Pokéball containing Daikenki, the third evolution to her starter Pokémon, Mijumaru.

N started laughing hysterically, an evil aura around him, overflowing like a river with water flooding its banks. He looked like his old, familiar innocent self, and yet, Touko noted, his dark teal eyes showed… _lust and want?_

"Zekrom!" the green haired king shouted. "Go, and use Cross Thunder against her Daikenki!"

Touko's eyes widened as Daikenki, a Water-type, was shot down with ease by his Legendary Pokémon."N! I'll return this to you!" Touko shouted, throwing Reshiram's Pokéball out onto the field. "Don't feel like you've won yet! Go, Reshiram!"

He blinked, her voice returning him to reality. "Reshiram," he uttered softly, "I'm sorry." He closed his eyes and whispered inaudible words. "Why are you doing this, Touko?" he cried back, tears welling up in his eyes as he watched her determined expression. "I don't want to hurt you! And I don't want t-to hurt your Pokémon…or you!"

The girl felt touched at his words, but quickly shook her head, not giving in to his charming words. "I don't want to do this either, N!" _Because I love you._ "But I have to! You're going to ruin the world!" she argued

"Ruin it? I'm changing the world for the better!" he cried in return. "You don't understand!"

" _No!"_ she barked. " _You're_ the one that doesn't understand, N!"

" _Dragon Claw!"_

"You too, Reshiram! Dragon Claw!"

Both legendary Dragons attacked each other with their claws, fighting hard.

"Cross Fire!" Touko shouted, watching as Reshiram summoned an ancient fire.

N hesitated as Zekrom got smashed with Reshiram's signature move. _"L-Lightning Strike!"_ N exclaimed, using Zekrom's ultimate move. _It's only supposed to be used under great circumstances…_ he reminded himself. _But I suppose I could call this a great circumstance._

Her eyes widened as his legendary Dragon-Electric Pokémon took the opportunity to defeat her Reshiram with a huge bolt of lightning. "…W-What? Lightning Strike is _that_ powerful?" she exclaimed in shock. "I don't believe it…" She blinked in disbelief. "Wh-why? Why would you do such a thing, N?" she cried, tears welling up in her eyes. She gazed down at the Dragon-Fire legendary beast, staring at its fiery blue eyes as her knees wobbled, causing the trainer to drop to her knees. "T-That…th-that was too much, even for you!"

"I'm sorry, Reshiram," N and Touko murmured simultaneously, the girl fighting back tears. The Plasma Lord strutted over to Touko, his burrow furrowed with an apology as he called Zekrom back into its Pokéball.

"Touko," he called out, kneeling next to her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "This is how it was meant to be…" he started, but Touko cut him off.

"No!" she shouted back, giving him a good slap. "This _wasn't_ how it was meant to be! I was supposed to beat you! I was supposed to show you that…th-that…that you aren't supposed to hurt the Pokémon like this! It isn't supposed to be like this…"

N touched his cheek gently, closing his eyes for a moment, his inner self debating whether or not to retaliate. "But it is," he whispered softly, a decision made, pressing his lips to the shell of her ear. "There's nothing you can do about it…"

She shoved him away, crawling backwards, trying to escape the man. "G-Get away f-from me, you monster! J-Just g-go the hell away!" she cried, tears overflowing her eyes.

His lips formed a hard line. "Monster? Me?" he repeated in shock. " _I'm_ the monster, when you, as a _Trainer,_ force Pokémon into these _Pok_ é _balls_ without asking their permission? _I'm_ the monster when I ask for all your _trainers_ to let go your Pokémon because of what you're doing to them?" His teal eyes shimmered and reflected the anger boiling up in his body. "Look into my eyes, Touko." He watched her squirm away for a few centimeters, but he wouldn't let her escape. Oh no, she caused much too much trouble for her to let go. "Touko," he barked, reaching over to grab her wrist. N held it tightly with an iron grip, forcing Touko to cry out in pain. "Look into my eyes and tell me I'm a monster," he told her slowly through gritted teeth.

Touko couldn't look into those evil teal eyes without shaking in fear. Averting her gaze, she looked at Reshiram, who was staring at Touko with pleading eyes. _R-Reshiram?_ she thought. _What are you…?_ Reshiram slowly got up, spinning around to sweep N away with its tail. "R-Reshiram!" she cried. Swallowing her fears down, she eyed the spot N got thrown to. He was sitting in the middle of rubble, his eyes half closed, blood leaking from his mouth. "N?" she called hesitantly, standing up sluggishly. "N!" Touko ran towards him, fear no longer lingering within her body. She slid to his side, the dirt scraping her knee, and she touched his cheek tentatively.

"Monster…" he groaned softly, his eyes fluttering. In a swift motion, Touko had her back against the wall with N pressing her against it violently. His perspiring forehead pressed against hers, and she smelled his breath faintly – mint? Touko yelped in pain as his hands gripped her wrists tightly again, raising them near her head and shoving them against the wall. " _You're_ the monster _!"_ he screeched in her ear. "You dare attack me like that? _You dare to attack a king like me with such – such_ commoner tactics?" He squeezed her wrists, causing her to squeal in pain.

Reshiram could do nothing but watch, since it had no more power to do anything, even though Touko's icy blue eyes were pleading the Dragon to help. "N," she cried, "stop it! That hurts!" He cradled her chin in his soft hands, forcing her to stare into his lustful eyes. "Please…N…I'm sorry…" she whispered quietly.

"Sorry won't cut it," he murmured gently, sucking on her earlobe. The action ran shivers down her spine, which caused N to assume it was a tremble of pleasure. "…I suppose that will do."

Holding down both of her wrists with a single hand, he used his free one to release Zekrom into the air. "Let us go, my princess," he whispered seductively. Pressing his index finger to her shoulder, he hit her pressure point perfectly, which caused her to pass out in his arms. "I had wished I could have made you…fall asleep in a more…pleasurable way."

He shrugged to himself and held Touko up to Zekrom to pull upon its back. "No matter." A loud sigh escaped his lips. "Women, these days," he grumbled, "have no respect for men whatsoever. When I was a young…" His voice droned on, Zekrom flying towards the sky, ignoring the cries of the Reshiram left there, wailing for its trainer.

The last thing she saw was his bright purple eyes…

But why purple?

 **[end of chapter one: colors]**

" _That's what you get for falling again; you can never get him out of your head."_

 **Pretty Girl (The Way)** – _Sugarcult_

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)


	3. enharmonic: Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **enharmonic:**

**enharmonic:**

 **Chapter Two**

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

" _A…B…C…D…E…F…G…H…I…J…K…L…M…N…"_

" _N…N…N…"_

" _What's…after…N…?"_

" _Why can't I remember?"_

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

 _  
**You know you want it.**   
_

His heart thumped loudly against his chest.

" _Mm…Touko…"_

 _  
**Trust me. I know how you feel.**   
_

His body started heating up faster than he realized.

" _T-Touko…"_

 _  
**Take her. For both of us.**   
_

A cocky smirk appeared on his face as a soft moan escaped his lips, the clever voice inside his head obviously winning the battle.

" _Yes…right there…"_

Hearing a sharp intake of breath, his eyes suddenly opened, his body automatically searching the dim light of the room. "Touko?" N uttered in disbelief, seeing her icy cerulean eyes, full of fright.

"Yes, N?" she replied, looking indifferent. Her hand pressed against his tightly, holding it affectionately.

N smiled to himself, his torn selves arguing whether to squeezer her hand back or not to. _I…guess she still_ trusts _me..._ Recalling her terrified eyes, he took back his comment, frowning. _Most likely not. With my performance yesterday…_ He closed his eyes and thought about it for a moment, when suddenly his hand jerked and clenched her hand tightly without his consent.

"N?" She began hyperventilating, to his dismay.

Suddenly, N felt an incredible adrenaline rush course through his veins, his eyes drooping as an opposite effect. "Hey, Touko?" he managed to say, staring into her eyes with tired, teal ones. "Could you use that speaker on the wall to call Anthea or Concordia?" A hand raised to point at the small, white speaker with a few red buttons, reminding him of a Pokéball. "I feel…," he started, but paused to swallow hesitantly, "sick."

She looked at him, confused, but shrugged to his words, not understanding what was wrong.

"Touko!" N suddenly shouted, his head spinning as it pulsed, making his body ache all over. "Get Concordia. Or Anthea. _Now!_ " N began coughing violently, a sickening sound filling the air. "I-I n-need m-my pills!" His breathing quickened, just as Touko's had when she was hyperventilating.

The last thing N saw was Touko hopping to her feet, rushing for the speaker before the darkness engulfed him completely.

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

Touko opened her eyes slowly, waking up from a grueling nightmare. Rubbing her eyes open, she glanced around, looking at an unfamiliar room. Sitting on the desk was a lone Pokéball and her white and pink hat that she dashed for and slipped it onto her head. On the opposite side of the room was a huge mural of Reshiram, Zekrom and a frosty blue Pokémon she didn't recognize. After a moment, her eyes traveled to the door, noticed it was shut tight and had a little button and speaker next to it.

Then she looked to the left side of the bed she was lying in.

"…N?" she exclaimed in shock, scrambling out of the bed, and hitting her head against the hard floor. Her eyes flicked back and forth from N lying in the bed then to the door. "W-Where am I?" Her breathing quickened and her heart raced in anxiety. "A-Are… Are you…N? The real N?"

He began tossing and turning in the bed, breathing heavily. "Mm…Touko…" he mumbled, his head rolling around the pillow. The female trainer swallowed hesitantly, unsure of what to do. "T-Touko…" he continued to moan softly in what Touko guessed were his dreams. "Yes…right there…" His eyes snapped open as he heard Touko take a sharp intake of breath. Sitting up quickly, he instantly stared into Touko's pale cerulean eyes. "Touko?"

Her breathing stopped for a split second, but when she saw his innocent teal eyes, she quickly exhaled, to her relief. "Yes, N?" was her automatic reply. She knelt down by his side and took his hand in hers grasping it tightly. _It's him,_ she thought, a soft smile appearing on her face. _I know it. I was just imagining that other side of him. He wouldn't hurt me. Ever._

His hand squeezing hers violently brought her to the sick truth. _But he did attack me yesterday... And he probably will, again._ "N?" she mumbled, her lungs failing to give her air.

"Hey, Touko?" he mumbled, looking at her with tired eyes. "Could you use that speaker on the wall to call Anthea or Concordia?" His voice was soft and low, croaky with sleep. "I feel…sick…"

Touko cocked her head to the side, wondering what was up. Just a moment ago, she felt like the sheer strength of his hand was going to break her fingers, but now, N was asking for her help. She shrugged. It was confusing, with the way he was.

It seemed as if he was fighting something on the inside.

"Touko!" N shouted. "Did you hear me?" She quickly turned to him, looking into his now purple eyes. "Get Concordia. Or Anthea. _Now!"_ He started hacking out a loud, raspy cough. "I-I n-need m-my pills!" His breathing quickened, as if he was having an asthma attack.

Scrambling to her feet, she rushed to the door side, obviously flustered. She hit the button and cried, "Um, C-Concordia!" Touko hesitated for a second. "A-Anthea? N…N needs his pills…"

The speaker was silent for a minute, a minute too long, but finally, the voice of one of the Plasma "Queens" spoke up. "Of course," Anthea replied calmly, a quiet rattling sound coming from Anthea's side of the speaker. "I'll send a grunt up right away."

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

Touko's breath slowed as the grunt clothed in an outrageous outfit finally appeared with N's "pills." The female trainer wasn't sure what those pills were, but in her mind, she told herself she didn't want to know. The grunt looked at her and shrugged and told her N would be out for a few hours. "And one last thing," the grunt recalled, frowning, "don't make N angry."

"Why?" Touko asked, cocking her head to the side in confusion. "N gets angry?" she added, more shock threading her voice. _Anymore surprises wouldn't be very surprising,_ she thought to herself.

The grunt chuckled, shaking his head. "Looks are deceiving," he quoted, frowning at Touko's stupidity or trust. He eyed the clock hung on the wall and groaned. "Crap, it's past the curfew…" His eyes pierced Touko's angrily. "Get to sleep or Ghetsis will have your rump on the wall to prod at."

As the grunt left the room, Touko held her butt, feeling self-conscious about the size. "Is my ass really that big?" she asked herself, blinking in confusion. Touko sighed and reached over to hold the Pokéball sitting on the desk. "Who are you, my little Pokémon?" she wondered hesitantly, running her thumb over the little button in the middle.

 _Reh…,_ it groaned softly.

"Hope," Touko realized, suddenly smiling. She strode over to the window and lifted the curtains, letting the moonlight to pour in, but saw bars attached to the windows, knowing that she wouldn't be able to escape. If she released Reshiram inside the castle, she knew the Pokémon would break something or hurt someone, which was something she didn't want. Biting her lip, she aimed the ball against the open parts of the bars, clicking the button and letting Reshiram go.

"Hope…you're free," she whispered softly as the huge Legendary Pokémon appeared. The Pokémon whimpered quietly, pressing its head against the bars tenderly. "No, Hope…" Touko told it, pressing her hand against its head, frowning as she rubbed its fur affectionately. "I'm sorry..." Behind her, she heard the sound of footsteps on the floor, so she quickly looked at Reshiram urgently. "Please, Hope, you're free! I release you, Reshiram…" she suddenly said without thinking, throwing the ball down onto the grass below Reshiram's feet.

The Pokémon made another whimpering sound, but without another complaint, it turned around and spread its wings. Its head turned for a moment, but looked back up to the full moon in sadness, taking flight and shooting off into the air like a rocket.

Touko closed her eyes and sighed, wondering if she had done the right thing. Glancing at the unconscious N, and then to the securely closed door behind her, what she had to do was suddenly clear.

 _Save N from this living nightmare._

She slowly raised her head up to the sky and saw a lone star, twinkling its light to Touko, as if it knew what was troubling her.

 **[end of chapter two: starlit night]**

" _I looked up into the sky for salvation, but all I could see was the lonely star above."_

 **The One Star** _\- Cameron Strothe and Takeharu Ishimoto_

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)


End file.
